This is it?
by Adlytam
Summary: After packing her belongings and short meeting with the lawyer she was ready to close this particular chapter of her life. Only one thing left to do - she had to say good bye to House.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there. I'm not sure about that – it was planned as a oneshot but then – let's just say that I was carried away and I think that this could actually be the first chapter of something longer. Let me know what you think. Review as always are loved, no matter if you liked it or not – please speak up! I want to get better so I'm open to constructive criticism.

Oh – one more thing – I don't own House – sorry!

So this was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Of course she had her doubts before their marriage but she couldn't just dive into this without caring for anything else. She had her heart smashed after her husband died and she wasn't very keen on repeated performance. She needed to be careful for both of them. When he had proposed, he was ready to risk everything, she was wiser than that and now it appears that she was right. At first she just couldn't believe that he was capable of such deed. Then an unsettling feeling crept into her heart – not only he killed Dibala but he didn't trust her enough to tell her about this. After this realization hit her she knew that their marriage was over. Even though she offered him to start a new life somewhere else, deep down Cameron was certain that she was the only one to leave Princeton. And once again she was right. After packing her belongings and short meeting with the lawyer she was ready to close this particular chapter of her life.

Only one thing left to do - she had to say good bye to House. For all those years he was here – unattainable but still within arms reach. For the first three years of her fellowship in the PPTH she had deluded herself with hope that one day he would open up to her and she would be able to offer him all the love and tenderness that she was hiding. Even after she started a real relationship with Chase, she knew that one sign from House and she would have dump Chase without hesitating a minute. The pull of that man was excruciating. The moment she met him she was sure that they would have been great together. After only one kiss she couldn't calm herself for hours. Yes, Gregory House could have been her beginning and her end, and what was even more important she had a feeling that this wasn't one way street – on numerous occasions he let her know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Unfortunately he constantly refused to simply admit that and act on his feelings. After three years of waiting, yearning and hurting she dived into relationship with Chase and ended up married to him. House stayed aside. Except for the longing looks he never told her that he was unhappy with her choice. So maybe there was nothing between them from the beginning? Heading to the hospital she knew this one thing for certain – she will do anything to find the answer, otherwise she is screwed for life. Any other relationship that she might have would pale in comparison to this one existing only in her head. She was determined now and ready to do whatever it took to get some truth from his jerkiness himself. It was already very late, but that was exactly what she wanted. Talking with House about his feelings was a hell of a task. She needed all the help she could get. First of all – the basic condition was to make sure that they will be left alone – appropriate time with House was essential. Mornings were definitely out – he was cranky after waking up in pain, his leg always seemed to bother him the most in the wee hours of the day. Beside it was unusual for him to show up in the hospital before the rest of the team and she needed to talk to him in private. Visiting his apartment was pointless, especially that he lived with Wilson nowadays, and no matter how she liked the Oncologist, she definitely didn't want to become the hottest piece of gossip on the PPTH grapevine. The only reasonable choice was to catch him in his office late in the evening, preferably after solving another fascinating medical mystery. The perfect opportunity presented herself after Chase signed the divorce papers. It was already 10 P.M. and he mentioned that their last case was closed now and he was going to sleep for at least one week. After that he added that House was still in the office and according to Chase he was readying himself for the night with celebratory bottle in the office. She couldn't just past this kind of chance.

She wanted this to be over and done but on the other hand she dreaded to kill her dream. Her relationship with House was in so many way special and actually perfect.

"Are you going to come in and talk to me like a normal person or going to stay there and watch all night. I don't bite – unless I'm asked and I don't think you would want me to, so you're pretty safe". His words startled her but still she wasn't this naive and shy girl from five years before any longer. So she was able to retort swiftly:

"And how do you know I wouldn't ask?"

"My, my Dr. Cameron I never pictured you as a cheating kind?"

"Oh, so you pictured me, huh? And you were right, I'm not into adultery, but you can't commit one when you're divorced, right?"

"So it is true what little birds sang through the whole morning? I knew it wouldn't last - he isn't damaged enough for you"

"Stop the crap House. You know exactly the reason why this marriage is over!"

"So this is all about Dibala and the fact that he didn't tell you? I can't believe this Cameron...."

"It has very little to do with Dibala and the fact that my ex just killed this bastard. Would you just for once stop playing games with me? It's because of you. It's because every single day of my relationship with Chase I had to convince myself that he is the one I want to wake up next to every morning and that I don't stay awake in the night thinking how it might be if it were you instead of him lying next to me.... I had to fight really hard to convince everyone around that I don't regret marrying him because after a while I accepted the fact that I couldn't convince myself. And now I'm just tired of pretending. I don't want to. Not any longer. And I know that you...".

"Cameron stop. Don't go in there" he looked scared. For sure this very uncomfortable for him, probably even more than to her. She came closer – now only one step away, his scent attacking nostrils, making her dizzy and weak "Cameron what in hell are you doing?" He tried to step back, but was stopped by her hands, trapping him. "What is wrong with you? Are you high? I think I made myself perfectly clear that I don't like you". She smirked nervously at this admission: "Oh, yes you did. I mean I haven't believed you but this doesn't matter any longer. I came here to free myself from your spell and you're going to help me – and trust me – you will love it. I don't want you to admit that you have secretly been in love with me through this whole time – I'm not that naive any longer – I know that you would have to hit your head really hard to come close to saying something like that. All I need right now is that you acknowledge that you want me – and don't even start to bullshiting me that you don't". House was looking at her in surprise still not sure where this conversation was heading: "So, what exactly do you want me to do?". "I... Since the day I met you I thought of you as an amazing man. Sexually fascinating, intellectually stimulating and emotionally frustrating. I was mesmerized by you and I want to break this spell so I just want you to take me home with you. Then I want you to give me the best sex of my life and then let me go. I want to stop imagine how it would be, I want to know for sure and since I'm leaving tomorrow, you won't be threatened by any unrealistic expectations of the relationship from my side".

"Basically you want me to shag you, then you will leave in the morning and we will never ever see each other again? How is this going to help you with anything and why I should agree to that". "Oh, stop it House, since when you care about what is healthy? And what is there for you – come on give me some credit – I'm fifteen years younger and I go to the gym – often, so believe me – you won't regret it. As for what is in it form me – I'm pretty sure that you're not really that interested but I just want have a real thing, I don't want to base my comparisons on my imagination, not any longer. I expect you to be good, but you're only a human being and this is the part I'm interested in storing in my memory". House glanced at her briefly before turning toward the door. "So you don't have guts to do it, huh?". "No, I think I'll pas". With this he left.

She felt her cheeks burning. How dare he – she had swallowed her pried and basically throw herself at him and he what – decided that he is not interested. He found her attractive, he admitted it on numerous occasions. What is wrong with this guy. She is young and beautiful and she told him he could have her – no strings attached, so .... She was fuming now, she was going to get what she wanted and she was going to get this now.

Thanks to crispy New Jersey weather, she was able to catch him at the parking lot: "House wait, please". "Cameron – I told you already that I'm not going to this, how much more direct do you want me to be?". "It's just not you – the House I know would never reject the offer of a free sex with young woman, so what's the big deal...". He interrupted her, his voice laced with now evident irritation: "Have you even listened what had said? If it is not me refusing free sex, then it is even more not you to offering it in the first place. Cameron what the hell happened. I can accept that you might be hurt, but hurting Wombat by sleeping with me won't solve anything..." He didn't get it – this was getting more ridiculous with every minute. How someone as brilliant as him, could be sometimes this dense: "This is not me trying to play some stupid games with Chase. I told you that our marriage was over. So don't try to make it something that it's not. I want you and I am pretty sure that this is not one sided desire – I'm offering you a fun evening and this wouldn't include inevitable headache tomorrow, as it would be if your fun evening was consisted of bourbon". "Well, I'm not sure if it's not going to hurt even more". After that they went to his place. In the morning she was gone and he was faced with the deepest shit in his life.

TBC?....


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: No Cameron in this chapter but no worries – this is a House/Cameron story – she'll be back soon. And so you know - unlike the TV writers I always keep my promise. Please read & review.

House MD still not mine!

What do you do when nothing seems to make sense anymore. She left and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it was exactly what he expected and wanted, deep down he knew that the truth was quite opposite. She wanted a closure and she got it. He on the other hand thought that this could be his chance for a deep, meaningful connection with another human being. When she had told him she would be gone the next day he didn't believe her. To his surprise she did leave and he desperately wished she didn't. He couldn't believe that she was actually able to shut him down like that. Where in hell was his shy and caring immunologist when he needed her? After that night he started to work even longer hours. Wilson seemed to suspect something but he wisely decided to keep quiet. The only person who knew what happened was Nolan with whom House decided to talk about his newest disappointment. Of course being psychologist Nolan tried to convince him to try to find Cameron and talk to her but his effort was pointless from the beginning. Greg House don't beg – she could have stayed and talk to him, she didn't, so it was quite obvious that she didn't share his feelings and this was the end of the story.

After two months he was able to fall asleep without thinking about her. After another two he didn't need to numb himself with alcohol any longer. Before next Christmas he started a turbulent relationship with his boss. And it was almost good – his life wasn't perfect, actually it was far from it – but for the first time in a long years he wasn't alone and had something to come back home to. And what was even more important he was almost able to forget. But as always his karma liked to bite him in the ass every time he started to get comfortable.

_Two years later._

"House you are going, I mean it" – Cuddy could already feel her migraine starting. "And why do you think I would do such a thing – I don't care about anything that is going to be presented on this conference and have you even checked the location, because I did. It's in fucking Seattle – you do realize how I feel about rain, right?". Her headache was getting worse with every second. What in hell was she thinking. House was difficult enough as her employee and now she had to keep up with his crap 24/7. This was too much to handle especially when you had a child to look after in the mean time. Lately she has started to think that maybe being with him wasn't the smartest decision she made. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she was given any chance to make one – it just sort of happened and now she felt desperate need to free herself from him and his issues. She was a mother now, she needed to think what's best for her and for her child – and a middle aged, stubborn and cranky all the time bastard was everything but a role model for her daughter and definitely not a stable partner she could count on.

"Have you at least heard what I said?" he was getting more irritated with every silent minute passing by.

"Yeah, I just... Here's the thing I really need you to go on this conference, please" her voice was sad and tense.

"Why?"

"Because, I think we should spend sometime apart. And I know that this might sound as power abuse, but actually it's not because this is the 28th Annual Infectious Diseases Conference and you actually have specialty in infectious diseases, so I can't find any idea why you shouldn't go and don't give me this "when it's raining my leg gets really bad" speech, cause frankly – as your boss I don't care and I right now I'm making this decision as your superior".

"So, this have nothing to do with the fact that I refused to adopt Rachel and we haven't had sex since?"

"House get over yourself – you want to keep thing as they are and you don't want family with me - I get it. This is our problem as a couple. But this has nothing to do with you going to the conference that I told you about ages ago. Right now I'm just making sure that you're actually going to this thing – end of topic. And as for our personal life is concerned – I think that maybe a little time alone could help us to find some kind of compromise and... Well, I could really use a break from all our drama".

"Actually, I agree with the last part. And you know what – forget about a little break – I don't think that compromise is even possible with me. We shouldn't kid ourselves - we want different things and that won't change – no matter how much time apart we spend, so...I guess this is it". He smiled at her, stroking her cheek probably for the last time

"Yeah, it is..." she smiled at him sadly, knowing that this was one of those rare moments when he actually opened up to her.

"Of course if you want a mind blowing farewell sex - I'm all yours" - he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I bet you're but I think I'll pass"

"Too bad. And you know what I'll go to this conference, one condition though...I'm thinking two weeks off of the clinic duty".

"Yeah, did you say one week off? Cause I could swing to that".

"Well, one week it is. So, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, in the evening. Your flight takes off at eight – here's your ticket and don't be late – unless you want to volunteer in the clinic some extra hours".

"I'm pretty sure I'll be on time"

"I thought so too. Have a nice time in Seattle House" she said thinking about all those times she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and that she never actually got enough courage.

"Good luck, Cuddy" With that he turned around and left her office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: OK – as promised Cameron is back! See – I don't lie, at least not with something as important as this one ;-) Take care and please remember to read & review.

House still not mine – and you really shouldn't rub it in my face every time – cause it's just plain mean!

The next day went by uneventfully and in the early afternoon House headed home to pack his bag before going to the airport. James Wilson decided to drop by around five o'clock to see on his very eyes that Gregory House - a misanthropic jerk also known as his best friend was really going to the national conference held this year in Seattle of which Cuddy was babbling for about two months now.

"Hey, I might just now believe in everything. What happened – did you have a love spat with Cuddy and decided that you going to this infectious disease thing is actually an easy way to get her forgiveness?" he asked entering House's living room and plopping on the couch.

"Nah, you can't have a love spat with your ex, can you?. If you want something to drink, why don't you bring a beer for me too"

"Whoa, your ex – you mean you're no longer together? When have this happen?"

"Yesterday, and really if you want this beer you should bring it cause I got to go like in ten minutes"

"House, what the hell? Why did you break up? Now I understand – you decided to go cause you didn't want to be here to face the consequences of your actions. House will you please act like an adult at least from time to time?" his frustration was growing from the moment he crossed the door of House's apartment – being friends with House could do this to you.

"Wilson will you stop patronizing me? We and by "we" I mean Lisa and me, made a decision – mutual, and as far as I know I am over eighteen already and even if I weren't although I assure you I am, you are not my mom, so I don't have to acquaint you in every single event of my life. For Pete's sake I'm an adult and I've been in the relationship before. When you want different things you have to split, the sooner the better. otherwise things tend to get ugly. This was exactly what we did. If you want details I'll be happy to share after my return, right now I have a cab to take and conference to go to, which by the way is my pass to clinic free week". With that House left, taking his bag to a waiting car.

He was fuming! Being friends with James Wilson could do this to you. And this time Wilson's accusations were baseless – he handled it really well – he had to, after all they were supposed to work together, and what' s more important Cuddy was his boss and she could make his life a living hell if she wanted to. So mature split up was basically the question of self preservation. A few days away from all this mess appeared more and more alluring.

He decided to get some coffee before heading toward the gate. Right there, as he went to the cash register at the coffee shop, he saw her sipping her mocha cappuccino at the back table. She looked good. "Why in hell, she had to look so them good!" – he thought. It's been two fucking years and within few seconds he felt exactly the way he did that morning when he had woken up only to realize that she was gone. She hasn't spot him yet still immersed in reading some article in the newest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine. He could still leave unnoticed but... This was probable unique opportunity to ask questions he wished he had had asked her long time ago.

"Fancy to see you here, dr. Cameron"

"House? Oh, my god I can't believe it. It is so good to see you! How are you?"

"Not that bad, after all it's been already two years since you left – for the first few months I cried myself sleep every night, but now I'm almost able to fall asleep without my teddy" he answered partly joking.

"Yeah, I heard, although Cuddy never resembled teddy bear to me..."

"I'm not with Cuddy any longer"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and you?"

"No, I'm not with Cuddy either" she admitted with a sly grin.

"That's a pity. If you ever decide to change that please call me – any time – I mean it!"

"I'll keep this in mind" – she said chuckling lightly. He loved this smile, he could spend hours looking at her enlightened face. What was happening to him – she left him like he meant nothing to her and he can't even muster some good old sarcasm. God he was pathetic!

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked still smiling with this beautiful smile of hers.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I'm due to show up at the conference in Seattle?"

"So how much clinic free time you got for this?"

"Oh you think you know me so well. I just wanted to share my knowledge with others. You should be familiar with the concept of giving back to the society and to answer your question – I have one week off..."

"One week? House you became soft..."

"Well, I had to fight really though to get even this. Cuddy wasn't in the giving mood that day"

"I guess she wasn't. I... it was good to meet you. Have a good flight and try to relax a little bit in the Rain City – I bet they offer you a room in the nice hotel" with that she came closer and embraced him warmly. "Goodbye House"

"Yeah, thanks" she was already leaving when he called after her "Hey Cameron, I'm glad I bumped into you. Not literally unfortunately, but still I'm glad. Maybe we could meet sometime after I come back from this vacation?" OK, he had said it. Now everything was in her hands.

"Sure" she started to scribble something on the piece of paper tore from the NEJM volume "this is my phone call and e-mail – let me know when you are free for dinner".

"OK, I'll call you" he said no a little bit embarrassed by this whole situation.

"I'm counting on it, bye House".

"Bye, Cameron". This was unexpected encounter but probably for the first time in his life he wasn't about to complain about this particular surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for reading. Special hugs to those of you who reviewed as well – you make my day – seriously. Hope you all gonna like this chapter – it's a little different, involves modern technology – lol! Enjoy!

House – doesn't belong to me! Just playing!

Chapter 4

Seattle just as he expected was not his favorite place on the planet Earth – it was wet, and cold, so his leg bothered him more than usually, but every time he thought about his surprising meeting with Cameron, he couldn't stop smiling. Yeah, sometimes going to the boring conference appeared not to be so pointless after all. Besides being one of the most famous doctors had its perks, like huge suite with the hot tub and very well stocked mini bar – all inclusive of course!

Although he could contact Cameron still being in the capital of humidity, he had made a decision to wait until he comes back to Princeton. He didn't want to look too desperate. The truth was slightly different. After meeting her at the Newark his mind pestered him with all those memories and it was really hard to refrain from calling her. The only thing that actually stopped him from breaking the promise he had made to himself was uncertainty of her motives. He didn't know why she agreed to meet him. It was possible that for her this was going to be a dinner among all colleagues and nothing more. And accepting such possibility, he knew that after confirming this particular option, he would need the safety of his own home to deal, hence the waiting.

He came back late on Tuesday and with encouragement of two whiskies he decided to make his move. It was already after midnight, so e-mail was a safer choice – after all he wanted to ask her for a dinner not piss her off. He pondered for a while how to start – "simplicity always works the best - he thought – so, simple it is".

"From: Gregory House

To: Allison Cameron

Hello Care Bear,

Remember me? It's Papa Bear. I was wondering - dinner, this Friday? What do you say?

House

Ps. You pay and I'm not some cheap date – so be ready. Oh, and one more thing – I don't put out on the first date!"

He quickly pushed the send button and went to the bathroom not bothering to close the laptop. Soon he was ready to go to bed but decided to check his e-mail one more time. When he saw actual message waiting in the inbox – he was surprised. It was already almost two in the morning, so he didn't expected Cameron to answer before tomorrow. So some things do change, huh?

"From: Allison Cameron

To: Gregory House

Hi House,

Again with the Care Bear – really. Although, if you want me to be your teddy bear than I might reconsider – of course only if you do what every boy should do with his teddy bear, if not – I'm not interested.

As for the dinner – Friday is good. I'll drop by to pick you up at eight o'clock. Hope it's OK? One more thing though – I will take the train from the NYC, so – what would you think if I invited myself to a slumber party at your place afterwards? I'm not in the mood to going back all by myself in the middle of the night, and I really hate hotels. If you're not comfortable with it just let me know, so I could make a reservation. Oh, and one more thing I could reciprocate for your hospitality with a bottle of the top shelf alcohol, how does my offer sound right now?

A.

Ps. I know that you're man of fine taste so the thought of a cheap date never occurred to me. That's why I had decided to use the above mentioned alcohol to talk you into letting me stay at your place."

She accepted a dinner – that was great. Although the other part was pretty scary – she wanted to stay at his place. Given their history and the alcohol that would be involved – this wasn't probably the smartest idea. On the other hand he could finally talk to her in private. No other people to face, no prying looks saying – what this gorgeous woman is doing with this ass. It was risky, but nether less tempting. Oh, what the hell… He had to answer her now, before he loses his nerve.

"From: Gregory House

To: Allison Cameron

Care/Teddy Bear?

As for I've never been a good boy, so I'm confused? What the good boys do with their teddy bears? Let me know, I might consider.

As for your other question – sure you can stay, my sofa is really comfy – Wilson can confirm. Of course the offer stands as long as you're bringing this alcohol you were bragging about.

House"

Within few minutes he had another message in his inbox.

"From: Allison Cameron

To: Gregory House

I know you're everything but a good boy but still you should know what to do with the teddy bear. If not – ask Wilson.

I'm glad I can stay at your place – this way we will have more time to talk about boys and all… I could even let you curl my hair.

So, I guess eight is good for you? I know this nice place, as I recall you like Mediterranean cuisine, right?

So, see you on Friday night

A."

That was just unacceptable!

"From: Gregory House

To: Allison Cameron

I want an answer! What is it with the teddy bears – and don't send me to Wilson! He is just no use nowadays. If I won't get my explanation soon I might start calling you – every fifteen minutes!

You've been warned,

H."

As he expected the answer came really quick this time. He started reading with the satisfied smirk on his lips, but soon enough the smirk was replaced by the look of total incredulity.

"From: Allison Cameron

To: Gregory House

And here I thought so highly of you… It's easy – every good boy takes its teddy bear to his bed to cuddle.

Sweet dreams,

A."

This was unexpected but definitely solved one of his doubts. Allison Cameron doesn't treat him as an old colleague.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your comments make me smile!

Still not mine! Damn!

Chapter 5

It was Friday evening, almost eight o'clock and House was pacing in the hallway waiting for her to come. He should have known that it was not going to happen. She was a beautiful woman, intelligent and charming – for sure she had better options for Friday evening than hanging out with her old boss. What was he thinking?

Right then he heard the unsure knocking and a huge wave of relief surged through him: "It' s open" he called out trying to sound cool. His fake self-confidence lasted only few seconds – until he saw her. She looked amazing – red was her color he had no doubts about it since that formal oncology dinner so many years ago, but what he saw today, took his breath away.

"You're late! Nice dress by the way" he muttered hopping that she won't comment on his uneasiness.

"Oh, thank you House – I have never thought I would live the day. A compliment from you and I don't even have to dig it out from an insult? Are you still you?" she said smiling with the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You have no idea! Are we going, or what? I'm hungry you know" he was back to his grumpy tone that she knew so well.

"Sure. And just for the record I wasn't late"

"Sure you were"

With that they left House's apartment and headed toward the waiting cab.

"I must say Cameron for someone not living in Jersey for quite some time you know damn well which place is on the top".

"Well, I just thought that you could use a decent meal once in a while and to be perfectly honest with you – I know the owner"

"You do?" his brows uplifted in the silent question mark.

"Yeah, he was a patient of mine when I worked in the ER back at PPTH. I kind of help him through some unpleasant procedure until his wife could get there..."

"Of course you did. But let me ask you something - do you still do this daily or your inner Mother Theresa died the day you left Princeton?"

"You just can't drop it, can you. I helped him because he was there all alone and scared and he asked me to. For being there for him I have free meal here every time I come. So maybe knowing that I have some kind of benefit out of my caring behavior will make you more at ease with it. I'm not going to be sorry for who I'm because this is me – I care, you don't – I get it. I finally accepted it, and I think you could return the favor" she was getting frustrated. She hopped that this evening could actually be something more than a dinner with former boss. Where did that come from? Ah right, his e-mail – he seamed a bit different in those letters. It was like he really was looking forward meeting with her. As for now the universe seemed to go back to its place – House dreaded the mere idea of her benevolent nature and she... She decided long time ago that she was not going to change who she is for anyone, even for him.

"I'm who I'm so deal with it. You don't have to like me just try not to make this dinner a total disaster. As I recall it was you who wanted to meet and catch up. Don't make me regret that I agreed"

"I'm the master of disastrous dinner dates – you remember our first one?" he needed to lightened the mood and he needed to do this now. Maybe revoking their evening at Cafe Spiletto wasn't the best changing topic tactic but this was the first idea he came up with.

"Yeah, it was pretty awful" she froze for a second but then smiled shyly. House was making an effort and even though it was clumsy she appreciated it.

"Now I feel offended. I really tried to push you away and you're telling me that it was only and I quote "pretty awful"? Admit it was the worst date you have ever been on?"

"You're kind of sure of yourself, aren't you? But I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, mister"

"You must be kidding me – what could possibly be worse than that night?"

"I'm not sure I want you to hear this sotry"

"Well, right now I don't think you have any other option than to tell me, of course unless you want to admit that our date was the worst."

"Do you always have to win?"

"What can I say – I'm competitive by nature"

"Right. OK, it was during my residency. I didn't date much because it was during the residency – so I had spend most of my free time sleeping. But my friend really wanted me to go on a double date with her boyfriend and his colleague. The whole night was a total nightmare. He was dull, pompous, self-righteous and lacked sense of humor. To top it, this guy drunk too much and puked all over me in the cab. He had a nerve to ask me if I invite him upstairs, can you believe it? Much later Dean, my friend's boyfriend admitted that he tried to set us up only because the guy promised him to help during the project they were working on. So as you see, competition was pretty strong and you lost mostly because you hadn't have puked on me." She finished her story with the obvious disgust. Now they both burst into laughing.

"So, actually I'm not that bad?"

"No you're not that bad at all" with this innocent statement the atmosphere at the table became thick. Fortunately it was time to place their order and they focused on this for awhile, thankful for this short distraction. She asked for ravioli and he decided to go with chicken pasta. Both ordered another wine.

"So…" he seemed unsure like he wanted to ask her something important but still hasn't decided if he was ready to hear the answer.

"So?"

"…" House looked around rather nervously obviously thinking about something intensely.

"Listen, I want us to have fun tonight – OK? How about we leave all the difficult stuff for later? We are going to have a slumber party after that, remember? So, I was just thinking that we might have pleasant dinner and when we are much more tired and much, much more drunk – we can talk about something more serious. What do you think?"

"Ok, so… how is life in the New York City? Any interesting cases lately? Maybe you had some mysteries you would like to consult with me? "

"You still don't believe I can solve a case all by myself?

"Of course I do. I trained you. You're one hell of a doctor. I knew it from the moment I saw you at our first case that you're going to be one of the best interns I have ever worked with …"

"Stop right here. Do you want me to have a stroke? Or maybe you just had one – behavior change that huge might actually indicate a severe brain trauma…"

"Was I really that bad? I must have acknowledged your work somehow, otherwise none of you, not even Chase would stick around" She cringed a little hearing the remark about her ex husband, but it lasted only a second so she was pretty sure that he hasn't noticed that.

"Through the tree and a half years that I spend at your team you did it only once – but it was enough"

"And that was…?" he asked a little bit confused.

"Ezra Powell case – I… he was the first patient I euthanized and you said that you were proud of me. This sentence stick with me for a long time"

"Yeah, I remember. Actually this wasn't the only time I felt proud of you, but we supposed to have light talk, wasn't that what you wanted?"

"I guess it's difficult for us to have a meaningless conversation. But we could always try to banter – it's not that difficult you know. I can tease you, you can tease me…"

"I think I can do it. So this me being proud of you thing – it was over the day you decided to waste yourself in the ER"

"You're an ass"

"I know and I like it. What is more surprising though, is that you like it too"

"Right…"

"So what about those cases?"

"I don't think I need a consult right now. But I could definitely use you in the future since you're offering. Right now I thought that we could have a little game – whoever wins is paying for a dinner"

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you eat here for free? Have you lied?"

"What, no! Of course I haven't. It's just that I eat here for free, not you. I can't let my patient's gratitude spread to me and my guests as well"

"Do you really have to be so annoyingly "Miss two good shoes" all the time. I mean cheat from time to time, drink too much, you know – have fun!"

"Last time someone coached me to go wild I ended up totally stoned with Chase in my bed. Good thing we're not married any longer and we don't have kids, otherwise it would be one hell of a story to tell"

"You've got me here. I definitely don't want you to end up in bed with Chase – stoned or sober. So this game of yours – what is it?"

"It's simple – each of us present our last – let's say five cases. The other have to come up with the diagnosis as soon as possible. The one who gets all five first – wins. Of course these need to be real cases, we have to present all the information the other requires and no misleading. And to make it more difficult – after obtaining all information – each of us has only one shot".

"You can't be serious. I know I told some nice stuff about you being a good doctor and all, but I never thought I boost your ego to this level. I mean you're good but…"

"OK, so you're saying I don't have a chance to beat you up in diagnosing?"

"Yes, this is exactly what I tried to tell you"

"Let's play then. All I risk is to pay for the dinner, that I actually already accepted to pay for. By the way I'm surprised you haven't called me on it"

"Yeah, I knew I was missing something. What the hell – I can amuse myself kicking your sorry ass" he smirked amused by the mere thought of her beating him in solving the puzzle.

"So, I can start:

Patient X, male 26, suffering from asthma diagnosed when he was 7, presenting with the numbness and tingling in the arms and legs, weakness, fatigue and loss of appetite. Tests revealed abnormal growth in his sinus and high numbers of eosinophils" she looked at him expectantly.

"Really Cameron – this dinner is so on you – he smiled satisfied with himself – Churg Strauss Syndrome. If you want to save some money you should find something more difficult".

"You're right about the diagnosis but I couldn't give you any other case – we agreed – five most recent cases. I diagnosed him this morning".

"Well, my turn. But so you know – mine is little less mind numbing…" And that was how it started – two hours of constant banter and medical quiz. His cases were usually more demanding than hers but her third puzzle struck him for long and he actually went with wrong diagnosis. She on the other hand wasn't mistaken until the last one. But hey, Gitelman syndrome was rare condition and she didn't even have the specialty in nephrology so it wasn't bad outcome. At least for her. He on the other hand felt a little bit ashamed.

"So, I guess this means we split the bill?"

"Nah, Cameron I get it. You almost had me beaten and I'm impressed. And pissed a little, as well but you know me…"

"Yeah, I know you – she smiled softly at this last comment – so how about I buy you a dessert and make you coffee back in your apartment. You know, to sooth your nerves and all…"

"If you add some good quality scotch to go with this dessert and coffee I might actually accept. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" she shook his outstretched hand.

"Let's get out of here"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello everyone! Here is the last part of this story. Hope you will enjoy it! Thanks to all of you who decided to submit a review – it's so good to have a feedback. Thank you and enjoy

Once again – House is not mine. If it was true – Cameron would have never got to that door – it's all fox and D.S.

Chapter 6

During short trip back to House's apartment they stopped at a little diner to pick up a dessert that Cameron promised, the bottle of scotch was waiting securely in her bag. She was going to meet all the ends of the deal.

After they finished the dessert and coffee, Cameron handed a full bottle of the most expensive scotch she could find. He looked at her, a little bit startled.

"You might be just the perfect woman" he said smiling.

"Oh, come on – it's nothing. – she dismissed – I just thought that if you want to poison yourself at least it should be something decent".

"If I end up with a bottle this class each time I invite you for a sleepover, I should do this more often".

"Right, like you ever invited me – it was all my doings. If you had actually invited me I might be even more grateful" she smiled saucily. Her face dangerously close to his.

"Stop Cameron. I… we need to talk"

"No, we don't. Actually I could think of many, many other, more amusing things that we could be doing right now…" she took his face in her hands, stroking his stubble cheeks.

"I said stop it Cameron. I'm not going to let you do this to me again"

"What exactly you don't want me to do to you again. Cause as I remember correctly you weren't complaining the last time".

"Yeah, you just weren't here to hear me complain".

"What is your problem? – he could tell that she was angry – When we met at the airport it was you who suggested that we meet again, and it was you who asked me for this dinner. So what exactly do you expect me to do now? Because honestly I don't know. I'm done trying to read anything from your glances and unfinished sentences. What is it that you want from me House?" she was shouting now and he knew that there were only two ways to shut this woman up – first one was to kiss her senseless. And as tempting as it seemed at the moment, he already tried this one and all it gave him in the long run was a broken heart. The only alternative wasn't that enticing because it consisted of actual talk. He would have to reveal his feelings, show her that he was vulnerable. Shit, he would have to admit that their night over two years ago meant something to him, that it meant hell of a lot. And that scared him.

He was brought back from his reverie to the sound of her stepping out of the door.

"Cameron wait"

"Wait? Really – for what House? I have waited for years and I'm tired, you know. I have had enough waiting, so enjoy your scotch and don't call me or e-mail me ever again". With that she turned with every intention to leave. He couldn't let her disappear from his life once again, he had to stop her, he had to at least try to make this right.

"After you left me two years ago, you owe me at least one conversation. You promised during the dinner that we return to the more serious stuff afterwards."

"OK, but I have a last train in one hour, so you better be quick".

"You left without one word. I … When I woke up I thought that you just went to buy us a breakfast. I deluded myself for two hours waiting because I couldn't believe that you of all people would treat me this way. Like, I don't know… Like I was a meaningless and faceless guy who you met at the bar. I mean, what were you thinking, Cameron, really…"

"And what do you want to hear, huh? I was hurting, OK? My marriage was ended. I… I just didn't know what to do. I needed some comfort and… I needed a closure and you weren't totally against the idea so stop pretending that you've got hurt" hearing her words House got up and throw almost full glass against the wall. Shreds of glass were shuttering everywhere.

"What do you know – he shouted – You want to know how it affected me when you left? I felt unworthy. You always claimed that you loved me but the moment I decided to give it, give us a try you left. God I was pathetic. I mean you would love it. I cried and drunk and I was … I still have some letters I tried to write to you back then. I tried to forget you – boy I really tried, I guess that every hooker in Jersey knows about you by now. No worries I hadn't had sex with them shouting your name – nothing like that. Actually I couldn't get it up. I just talked with them about you, I told them how wonderful you were and how stupid I was and how much I loved you, even though I didn't want t…"

He couldn't finish this sentence. She was all over him. Kissing him, nipping, brushing , stroking…

"Allison we have to finish talking"

"Later" her voice husky, laced with desire.

"But…"

"No but – I heard what I have waited for and we can talk about details later, ok? Right now I want your mouth doing something different. I missed you so much that it physically hurts me to wait even a minute longer. I won't go anywhere in the morning – if you want you can even band me to the bed"

"Hmm – kinky, I like it. So – cuffs are fine with you?"

"Whatever just come here already"

The end

_So this is it – LOL. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I hoped you liked it – if so let me know, if not - let me know as well. I appreciate constructive criticism. Take care._


End file.
